David Graf
| geboorteplaats = Lancaster, Ohio, V.S. | sterfdatum = 7 april | sterfplaats = Phoenix, Arizona, V.S. | imdb = nm0333701 | afbeelding2 = Leskit.jpg | beschrijving2 = Graf als Leskit |}} David Graf speelde in zowel Star Trek: Voyager als Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. In Voyager speelde hij Fred Noonan, Amelia Earhart's navigator in de seizoen twee openingsaflevering "The 37's". In Deep Space 9 speelde hij de Klingon Leskit in de aflevering "Soldiers of the Empire". Zijn vrouw, Kathryn Graf, speelde eveneens in DS9 in de aflevering "A Man Alone". Graf leende zijn stem ook aan diverse Star Trek spellen, waaronder "Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force" en "Star Trek: Away Team". Buiten Star Trek is hij bekend gworden als Officer (en later Sergeant) Eugene Tackleberry in alle zeven Police Academy tussen en . Hij speelde in ook dit karakter in de kortlopende serie die op deze films gebaseerd was. In één van deze films, Police Academy 5: Assignment: Miami Beach uit speelde zijn vrouw Kathryn mee, evenals DS9 acteur Rene Auberjonois en TNG gastacteur Matt McCoy. Eigenlijk werkten aan alle andere Police Academy films Star Trek acteurs mee: In de eerste film uit speelden Kim Cattrall and Scott Thomson mee, in Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment ( ) speelde Arthur Batanides, die ook in de vierde en zesde film meespeelde; Scott Thomson en Brian Tochi verschenen in Police Academy 3: Back in Training ( ) en ook in Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol ( ); in Police Academy 6: City Under Siege ( ) speelden Gerrit Graham, Darryl Henriques, Kenneth Mars, Matt McCoy, Beans Morocco en Angelo Tiffe mee; en Ron Perlman speelde mee in Police Academy: Mission to Moscow ( ). Vroege carrière Graf was geboren in Lancaster, Ohio, waar hij zijn liefde voor theater en drama kon ontplooien. In ging hij studeren aan de Otterbein University, waar hij afstudeerde in theater. Hiervandaan ging hij studeren aan de Ohio State University, maar verliet deze in en verhuisde daarna naar New York stad om professioneel acteur te worden. In lukte hem dit eindelijk. Film en televisie Graf kon moeilijk aan werk komen en maakte zijn debuut op de televisie als deelnemer aan het spelprogramma The $20,000 Pyramid. Hij won hier $10.000 en werd zelf een panellid in deze show. Na zijn optreden in de show kreeg hij kleine rollen in series als M*A*S*H (met David Ogden Stiers en Cyril O'Reilly), The A-Team (met Dwight Schultz, Javier Grajeda en Carlos LaCamara) en Hardcastle and McCormick (met Brian Keith en Daniel Hugh Kelly). Zijn filmdebuut kreeg hij in in de dramafilm Four Friends (met Craig Wasson, Jim Metzler en Natalia Nogulich). Andere series en films waarin hij heeft meegespeeld zijn onder meer He's the Mayor, Night Court (met John Larroquette en Keye Luke), Police Story: The Watch Commander, ( , met Gregg Henry en Carlos LaCamara), Beauty and the Beast ( , met Ron Perlman, Jeff Corey, Fionnula Flanagan en Ellen Geer), Quantum Leap ( , met Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell), Life Goes On ( , met Jeffrey Combs en Bill Smitrovich), Doogie Howser, M.D. ( , met James B. Sikking), Seinfeld (met Jason Alexander, Stephen McHattie en Heidi Swedberg), Picket Fences (met Richard McGonagle en Ray Walston), Dream On (met Kim Cattrall), Lois & Clark (met Teri Hatcher en Barbara Bosson), Party of Five (met Ellen Bry), JAG (met James Parks), Becker (met Terry Farrell, Fran Bennett en Wade Williams), The West Wing, Son of the Beach, Guarding Tess ( , met Edward Laurence Albert), The Brady Bunch Movie ( , met James Avery, Michael McKean en Keone Young), Citizen Ruth ( , met Kenneth Mars en Kurtwood Smith) en Skeletons (met Dennis Christopher en Christopher Plummer). De laatste jaren voor zijn dood had hij nog kleine rollen in Rules of Engagement ( , met Gordon Clapp, Thomas Knickerbocker en Richard McGonagle) en een kleine ondersteunende rol in The Cactus Kid (met Mike Starr). In speelde hij met Scott Bakula, Ron Perlman en John Schuck in de televisiefilm The Trial of Old Drum. Dit zou Graf's laatste optreden blijken te zijn. Overlijden Graf werd omschreven als een verlegen persoon dat dingen graag voor zichzelf hield. Hij stierf op een trouwerij slechts negen dagen voor zijn 51e verjaardag aan een hartaanval. Zowel zijn vader als opa waren eveneens aan een hartaanval overleden op 51-jarige leeftijd. Graf, David Graf, David Graf, David de:David Graf en:David Graf es:David Graf